Meine Liebe Drabbles
by Aperu
Summary: A series of Meine Liebe drabbles. Mainly yaoi. Various pairings. See individual chapters for warnings and summaries.
1. Fall

  
**1.**

**Title:** Fall   
**Fandom:** Meine Liebe   
**Pairing:** Unrequited Naoji/Ludwig   
**Rating:** PG   
**Summary:** Dreams are only dreams, in the end. 

Kuchen is chamomile, porcelain cups and stained glass windows. It's nothing like Japan. Japan is sakura and wooden chopsticks, kimono and kendo. But Japan isn't Lui, and Lui is all he wants. 

Archery eludes him, his fingertips splintered. Brushes fall. Tea overflows. Everything escapes, like the heart that has flown away. Only his tormented mind remains. And the vicious lust that blossoms in his cheeks, borne from a purple-haired incubus that sips at his soul, leaving him hollow. 

It's foolishness. But still, he wishes. If only… 

"Naoji. Your destiny is to walk alongside me." 

His sincerity is needles of pain. 

**END**


	2. Retreat

**2.**

**Title:** Retreat   
**Pairing**: Unrequited Elmont/Camus   
**Rating:** PG   
**Word Count:** 210   
**Summary:** White flags all around. 

Camus is pale and small and demure – all the qualities that Elmont despises in a woman. 

It's the eyes that get him. 

Wide and earnest and soulful, they catch him off-guard every time, no matter how often Camus blinks up in bleary confusion and doe-like fear. And though he burns to be otherwise, Elmont is a farmboy at heart. It's in his nature to take home strays and mend their hurts. Is it so unexpected then, that he can't resist? 

Camus is loving and sweet and domestic – all the things that Elmont could ever hope for in a wife. But there's a difference between being feminine and being female, and the gap has never seemed so cavernous. 

He's tried to rein his instincts, to tell himself it's a passing craze come over him. It isn't, and Camus _knows_ – it's obvious from the way he stammers and flinches and makes his excuses. It doesn't take an empath, after all. 

So Elmont resigns himself to watching from a distance, haunting the library and feeding his ambition until his mind is filled with nothing. He doesn't visit Camus anymore. The potted plants in his room have all but withered. 

Not too far away, another heart-broken boy withdraws into his dome of wildflower dreams. 

**END**


	3. Contemplation

**3.**

**Title:** Contemplation   
**Fandom:** Meine Liebe   
**Pairing:** Slight Orphe/Ed   
**Rating:** PG   
**Word Count:** 175   
**Summary:** Blessings from the other side. 

She has a brother who believes in hope. Though she is dead, the hope lives on. She sees him there sometimes, by her grave, staring morosely down at the earth. Silly boy. She's long gone. 

He's all grown up now, her Orphe, Strong and handsome and wrapped up in political affairs she never cared for. Still moody, still naïve, but wiser than he was. His eyes are clear, his heart guarded. 

And far be it from her to rebuke him for not letting go sooner. Pain is pain, no matter how mellow, and she is earthbound, tucked away in a little locket of silver. 

One day, his anguish will melt. All the things he never allowed himself will be there for the taking. His future. And Eduard, the sweet child. Grown like a weed, that one. He and Orphe were forever off making mischief together. 

Not much has changed. His grief is still the only kind that distracts Orphe from his brooding. She hopes he hasn't long to wait. 

Orphe can be a stubborn thing. 

**END**


	4. Impulse

**4.**

**Title:** Impulse   
**Pairing:** Ludwig/Orpherus   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Word Count:** 98   
**Summary:** It's an exercise in restraint. 

Ludwig Herzog von Mohn Liechtenstein is a busy man. Regrettably, on most nights, Distraction prances naked through his dreams. 

In these dreams, he shields his eyes. Hot whispers cross with him into the waking world, and Distraction is there too. ("Won't you dance with me?"). He won't. 

This Distraction is warped and fractured, a pretty boy with starlight in his eyes. So frightfully easy to read. Too vibrant. Too fierce. Too passionate. His blatancy exceeds all bounds. 

That summer's day, they dance, metal to pulsing skin. That summer's eve, they dance again. 

Three duels, and all is lost. 

**END**


End file.
